Never too much ramen
by katsumi chan
Summary: when Naruto sits at a ramen bar, Lee risks his life for a werid purpose R & R


The wind blew tossing the poor rider about, his always neat hair unravelling into a huge mess. His purpose for riding in such harsh conditions wasn't for a thrill or a suicide attempt, no he was sent on a job. No, it was more a mission, yes a mission.

He held no fear in his green jumpsuit as the dusty brown soil lifted from the ground and into his eyes (but it did sting like hell). Lee was on a mission too much for dust to handle, to much for god himself to handle. The heroic rider hadn't a bow nor arrow but a heart of love.

Lee: I'll save you beautiful Sakura.

Although he new Sakura couldn't hear him he new, she cared. At konoha earlier that same day a ransom note had been delivered to Lee, by his friend Naruto. Although deep down Naruto hated Lee's guts the letter was for Lee so he had to deliver it.

Naruto: Lee, wait Lee I have something for you, a letter you need to read. It's important, it's well about Sakura.

Lee: Sakura, mailing me. Is this a joke? You play way too many jokes Naruto.

Naruto: it's far from a joke dude, read it.

The ruffling of paper disturbed birds above the two ninja's as Lee opened the letter. Lee for some far out reason didn't like the tone in Naruto's voice. As the anxious ninja opened and scanned through the letter his eyes widened in horror, it wasn't true was it.

The letter read:

_Dear__ Rock Lee _

_It has come to my attention that you have been a loyal and trusting friend to, Sakura. Your time together hasn't been forgotten, even to me. As I have been around so much through your__ heartbreak and persistence to win Sakura's love. It came to my attention last night that this some what endangered me as her, stalker. So I acted in the night, taking her majesty Sakura to the depths of Konoha forest. This is your chance Lee, save Sakura or be defeated in yet another battle, see you at noon._

_Anonymous _

Lee: I can't believe this you think I'm an idiot; I'm not going on one of your wild goose chases again remember, Might Gai's capture. You stuffed him in a closet and told me to go to the village hidden in mist.

Naruto: WHAT! That was a joke man, this, well this is serious. Besides the ninjanapper said if you went into the forest, I could get a whole four months supply of ramen delivered to my door. WOW so much ramen.

Lee: fine, I believe you, but Naruto geese, I thought you liked Sakura, I mean its just ramen.

Lee angrily and sweating walked off in a hurried speed walk. Towards the back streets of Konoha, where was he going?

Naruto: Mmm, ramen, I mean who doesn't like ramen. So many options ramen on toast, ramen with toast, ramen with cold toast, ramen with sauce, ramen and cheese, ramen and vegetables, ramen and honey, ramen on meat and don't forget just plain old hot ramen.

As Naruto's mouth dribbled at the thought of all this ramen he forgot about Lee and went down the road to the ramen bar. Ten minutes later whilst eating his ramen Naruto remembered Lee. A complete stranger sitting next to Naruto watched baffled as Naruto finished four bowls of Ramen in under ten minutes.

Naruto: Rock Lee, he's gone to save Sakura, hey but think of all the ramen that will be on my door tomorrow. RAMEN!

Although the young man next to Naruto did not know him, he listened intensely as Naruto told him how he would get all the Ramen the next day. The man nodded a couple of times but really couldn't handle the boy's talkative spirit.

Naruto: well if I thought about it with all that ramen, I could start up a business selling ramen, wow that would be great. Of course you would get discount membership for helping me, if you wanted to help. How could you say no selling ramen is such fun, ok your hired.

As Naruto went back to eating his sixth bowl of ramen the young man crept out of his seat and walked down the street rather quickly, wonder why? Naruto saw the man leave and waved vigorously goodbye.

Naruto: I'll call you when the ramen ships start coming into the harbour. Naruto's ramen, excellent name, don't you think so?

Naruto sat eating intently after choosing different names for his company. (Oh, yes well back to Lee.) As Lee didn't have a mode of transport he thought he would walk to save Sakura, no better yet he would run.

As Lee walked into the beginning of the forest, he saw the most unusual creature he'd seen, well ever, a unicorn. It wasn't like ordinary unicorns or what Lee knew of them. This unicorn had deep red skin with a black main, tail and hooves. It stared at Lee like to threaten his existence, too creepy.

Lee approached the unicorn cautiously, but it backed away almost the instant Lee stepped forward. The most unusual thing happened when it stepped back, the patch of ground the unicorn stepped onto burst into life with flowers and bright green grass appearing. Lee could hardly believe.

On the other hand inside the unicorn a trapped Gaara, moaned aggressively as the flower petals opened and Lee got nearer. Gaara didn't know how he had become a unicorn, one minute he was human the next a bat was swung at his head by an unknown person, then poof unicorn.

He despised every second he spent in this overgrown deer, he loathed it. As Lee approached Gaara didn't step back anymore, he froze not in fear or in interest of Lee's companionship but he was getting ready to fight, bitting would be a good move! As Lee extended his hand Gaara reached out and bit with all his mighty unicorn power.

Lee: oh shit, that hurt. Still, I can't let a little, (actually its huge) bite stop me, I need to get to Sakura. Damn unicorn, I wish you would behave better. The colour of your skin, yes makes you look like a deadly thing but the flowers and shining light that is upon you now, well to tell you the truth, you're like a bloody angel.

Gaara: someone stop him before he starts saying he loves me or any shit like that. If my gourd hadn't gone into my skin, I would put a sand shield right up his ass. (Angry unicorn neigh)

Lee stroked Gaara's black main softly trying not to disturb the wild unicorn too much. Gaara slowly got kinder and Lee slowly slid onto Gaara's back.

Lee: away unicorn, move, march, get going idiot

With that single phrase Gaara jumped freely in the air with nothing as his limits and luck by his side. As he tread on the dirty ground once again flowers grew they got brighter and the grass got much more lively. When Gaara galloped beautiful rainbows shot out his butt spread all the colours of the rainbow into the once dreary forest.

Although Lee had got mystified and caught-up with the magical creature, called a unicorn, he had of course not forgotten his primary goal. Save Sakura. The pain she must be feeling and the stress Naruto must have for his ramen, pushed Lee on through the forest to the centre.

Gaara: why, really am I putting up with this idiot? He's worse than Naruto, oh my! That's it if Lee could understand unicorn, he would get abuse central. Damn it.

As Gaara got to a steady pace, not for Lee's benefit but for Gaara to devise an escape, he just couldn't do this anymore, he wanted freedom, he wanted speech and most he wanted sand. Oh he wanted it so badly, he craved it, needed it. HE MUST HAVE IT!

Lee: I must be getting closer poor Sakura don't worry I will find you and defeat your ninjanapper.

As Gaara slowed down near a stream to drink it came to him, the way to stop Lee to be free and most importantly to not be a unicorn, anymore. The plan took a while to work out all the faults and possibilities. So by the time Lee stopped to eat some blackberries off a tree, Gaara was ready to strike.

Lee: berries there delicious after I've finished eating I'll get Sakura. One hour to noon, I should make it; in fact I will make it.

Gaara: let it begin.

Gaara's face lit up with a gleeful smile his big unicorn teeth gleaming white sunshine. He moved quietly away from Lee who was trying to communicate with Gaara through a persisting lot of neighs, this had gone on for three hours before.

As Gaara positioned himself just right, he bowed his head in rather what you would call respect. He charged running nearly full speed at Lee his head down, his horn as sharp as a needle.

Lee: **AHHHHHHHHHH**!

The point of Gaara's horn went straight up Lee's butt. Lee squealed in pain not knowing what to do because a unicorn was hanging off his butt, there was only one action that therefore could be taken. Pull!

As Gaara became satisfied with his work, he pulled to get Lee off him but he wouldn't budge. The interesting thing about being transformed into an animal you get their instincts and like any wild animal there first instinct is too run. That was exactly what Gaara did he ran faster then any unicorn, horse or hippo has ever ran before, of course Lee was still attached.

Gaara did everything to try and get him off rammed him into an oak tree, dunked him under water and even let him get attacked by lions, that mysteriously disappeared after they had finished with Lee. The final plan of action to get him off was to do something dangerous.

The unicorn ran as fast as it could shaking its head therefore shaking its horn and then finally Lee getting thrown about rapidly. Lee got thrown off into some shrubs; he stood up staring at the unicorn, breathing heavily and rubbing his broken arm.

Lee: you stupid unicorn get going, now. Piss off!

Gaara trotted away proudly to the far edge of the forest. His was held high and black main swirling in the cool breeze as he left Lee's sight. Now as Lee was left to fight alone his dark brows crunched up and determination filled him. He was ready, he knew he was.

Sakura: what the hell are you doing leaving me in with that homicidal maniac? But because I'm so smart, I got away by my self. I was sitting in the ground tied up with ropes to a big oak tree, when my ninjanapper went to get water, a grave mistake. I rubbed hard enough that the ropes snapped, and then when the ninjanapper came back I gave him what for. That perve, I got him good. He is now tied up to the oak tighter than Sasuke's underwear.

As Lee gathered the information he rubbed his head. He just couldn't believe it she had escaped, without his help. He was proud but angry at the same time. No ramen for Naruto.

Lee: you got away good for you Sakura, well my day was great I met a unicorn……

Sakura: unicorns! What the hell Lee there's no such thing, for god sake. Are you mental, you couldn't be bothered saving me, so you make up so metal excuse you met a unicorn? UNTERLY PATHEIC!

Lee stood as still as anything, he knew it was real, it was real. It was, it was real! His sore butt sure did prove it that unicorn had given him a fair fight. An aggressive beast, but if you approached it you wouldn't think so it's glowing energy and flowered feet.

Lee: Sakura, I'm sorry. Maybe that stupid unicorn was an invention of my determination to find you, or something. Now back to Konoha.

Trees rustled behind Sakura and Lee, they did not look behind them but proceeded out of the forest. They were going to tell Naruto the bad news, no ramen. Behind the trees Gaara hid smirking, he was human again, for now anyway.

Sasuke breathed for air, as the ropes caused him pain. The oak bark rubbed against his bare shoulders and back piecing him sharply with no mercy. But his screams could not be herd over the wailing forest trees.

Sasuke: this will never end, find me unicorn and my strength shall be revealed.


End file.
